


Спокойной ночи

by Ersente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами не спит на нервяке, Куроко берет шефство над его сном в свои руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойной ночи

Ровно в девять вечера раздался стук. Кагами недобро покосился на дверь, но даже не попытался встать. Ему предстояла важная игра и было чертовски необходимо выспаться, а не как всегда - всю ночь скалить потолку зубы и дрожать от возбуждения.  
Вежливый стук повторился. Как стук вообще может быть вежливым, особенно в такое время? Кагами коротко рыкнул и зажал уши подушкой. Он победит, во что бы то ни стало победит, будет играть еще лучше, прыгать выше и бегать быстрее. Иначе какой смысл заниматься спортом?  
В дверь снова постучали. Эта настойчивость раздражала, как комариный писк - даже беруши не спасли бы. Кагами от души выругался и скатился с кровати.  
\- Ноги вырву и в уши вставлю, - прорычал он и резко распахнул дверь.  
За дверью никого не было. Кагами прищурился, высунулся по пояс и посмотрел по сторонам. Пусто. Но и минуты не прошло, как стучали. Кто-то однозначно нарывался на грубость.  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Кагами вздрогнул и покосился на голос. Голубые волосы и глаза, ровное лицо без тени эмоций, полтора метра в прыжке. Кагами заорал и попятился в квартиру. Он уже не первый раз сталкивался с невидимостью Куроко, но все не мог привыкнуть, словно в памяти тоже было слепое пятно.  
\- Ты... Ты... Ты! - рявкнул Кагами, указав пальцем на Куроко.  
\- Можно зайти?  
\- Еще чего! Спать пора! Иди домой!  
Невидимость Куроко пугала всех, и все же соглашались, что его внимательный взгляд был намного страшнее. От него хотелось удрать еще дальше и быстрее, чтобы не услышать какое-нибудь внезапное...  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Кагами насупился - не бить же ребенка, - и отступил в сторону, пропуская Куроко в квартиру. Под ложечкой засосало от дурного предчувствия. Честная схватка всегда будоражила, а невозможность просчитать соперника или ситуацию выбивала почву из-под ног.  
\- Ты нервничаешь перед игрой.  
\- Да.  
Куроко не спрашивал, просто смотрел снизу вверх и утверждал, но Кагами испытал острую потребность ответить на вопрос и выставить за дверь.  
Не помогло.  
Куроко разулся и поставил кроссовки на полку. Очевидно, разговор предполагался долгий и обстоятельный. Не самая удачная ночь перед игрой, но, может, хоть возбуждение схлынет.  
\- Ну, добро пожаловать тогда. Проходи, гостем будешь.  
Куроко кивнул, Кагами вцепился в штанины шорт - нестерпимо хотелось прикрыть глаза и выдохнуть. Спряжение неправильных глаголов всегда помогало, должно было помочь и в этот раз.  
Постепенно пальцы расслабились, ноги начали слушаться, а лицо перестало дергать. Кагами пару раз перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, остался доволен результатами проверки и пошел в комнату.  
Куроко уже сидел на кровати - спина прямая, руки на коленях, лицо серьезное. Кагами остановился в дверях, оперся плечом о косяк и скрестил руки на груди. А что? Он тоже может внимательно смотреть и что-то там думать. Для этого необязательно быть «Фантомом» из «Поколения чудес».  
Выдержки хватило ровно на две секунды. Кагами с рыком отлепился от косяка, взъерошил свои волосы и крутанулся на пятке.  
\- Чай принесу.  
\- Не надо. Сядь рядом. Пожалуйста.  
Кагами с подозрением покосился через плечо и снова вцепился в шорты. Куроко невозмутимо похлопал по кровати, чуть склонил голову набок и, не моргая, посмотрел в глаза. Надо было вернуться с отцом в Америку, там у людей на лицах написаны все их мысли и эмоции и не приходится напрягаться, удерживаясь от болезненного ржача.  
Кагами глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, плавно развернулся, подошел к кровати и сел рядом с Куроко.  
\- Ты нервничаешь перед игрой.  
\- Да.  
\- Я читал, что в результате оргазма высвобождаются нейромедиаторы окситоцин и пролактин, которые вызывают расслабление.  
Из всей фразы Кагами понял только слово «оргазм», поэтому не смог отследить мысль и надолго завис. В какой-то момент он даже заподозрил, что Куроко просто постоянно висит, поэтому лицо его так спокойно и безмятежно, но причина была явно в другом.  
\- Да, - протянул Кагами в конце концов.  
\- Я помогу тебе расслабиться.  
\- Э... как?  
\- Приляг, пожалуйста.  
Под ложечкой уже образовалась черная дыра, в которую грозило засосать всего Кагами - с ног до головы, - но он все никак не мог понять, к чему клонит Куроко. Это должно быть что-то очень простое, но только что? Связанное с оргазмом и помощью.  
Голова не успела коснуться подушки. Кагами понял и подскочил. Он на площадке так не прыгал ради данка. Подскочил - и натолкнулся на мощный блок-шот.  
Куроко всего лишь распасовщик, от него нет толку ни в защите, ни в нападении, но какие у него сильные руки! Кагами рухнул на подушку, жадно втягивая воздух и в панике проваливаясь в голубые глаза. Не упал на дно, быстро взял себя в руки, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, но уснуть он точно не уснет.  
\- Я помогу, - сказал Куроко.  
Кто знает, что творится в его голове! Кагами точно не знал, никогда не мог понять, хотя честно пытался пару раз, только терялся под взглядом, как сейчас. Стоило моргнуть, а Куроко уже сел на него верхом и поддел резинку шорт, совсем не изменившись в лице. Спокойный, как всегда. Да он больше эмоций испытывает, когда ванильный шейк пьет!  
В горле пересохло, Кагами вцепился в руки Куроко и отвел их в стороны, игнорируя стояк. С этим он разберется позже, когда останется один, стряхнет пот со лба, пару раз передернет и точно не уснет.  
\- Я сам.  
\- Почему? Я читал, что эффективнее, когда это делает другой.  
Кагами зажмурился и до боли сжал кулаки, тут же опомнился и ослабил хватку, еще не хватало синяков наставить. Он провел большими пальцами по запястьям, разгоняя кровь и надеясь, что напульсники скроют следы, если те вдруг проступят.  
\- Да, но... - начал он и открыл глаза.  
Куроко смотрел прямо и не моргал. Все «но» беспомощно расползлись по углам, признавая поражение, только Кагами еще не был готов сдаться. Должны быть причины, по которым его стояк - забота его рук, а запястьям Куроко надо убраться домой, пока в них не прогладили дыру. Хотя бы одну причину, достаточно разумную, чтобы ее можно было объяснить парой предложений и что-то там про неправильные глаголы.  
Куроко осторожно освободил правую руку из хватки и снова поддел резинку шорт. Кагами резко выдохнул и замер. Зато он больше не думал об игре, о том, как всех победит и станет еще чуть-чуть лучше. Во всем есть свои плюсы. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза и провалился. Вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения пальцев и зажмурился.  
Дриблинг.  
Данк.  
Двойка.  
В конце концов, они играют в паре и парой же пробивают защиту соперника. Почему бы не зайти чуть дальше?  
Кагами поглаживал запястье Куроко и толкался в его кулак. Цеплялся за простынь и шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Чертовски хотелось поцеловать его, но этот фол был бы сразу пятым, поэтому приходилось играть по правилам. Баскетбол - игра стремительная, можно и перетерпеть.  
Яйца поджались, Кагами застонал, сперма брызнула на живот. В ушах шумело, было страшно открыть глаза и посмотреть на Куроко, увидеть его спокойный взгляд и покраснеть. Впрочем, и так покраснел под прикосновением влажной салфетки, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше и нужно ли сменить позицию.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - невозмутимо сказал Куроко ему в губы, коротко поцеловал и неуклюже полез с кровати.  
Кагами сдался и заржал, перехватил беглеца, зафиксировал его руками и ногами и хрипло прошептал на ухо:  
\- Я читал, что эффективнее спать вдвоем.  
Куроко не возражал и не сопротивлялся, да и не помогло бы. Через пару секунд Кагами вырубился и засопел ему в ухо, мудро решив подумать обо всем после игры.


End file.
